1. Field of the Invention
The invention is directed to providing a grain box having a rigid unitary structure with vertically flexible and resilient intermediate supports.
2. Background of the Invention
Grain drills are used for sowing seeds in narrow rows. Each row of the drill is provided with a furrow opener and seed meter. The seed meters receive seed from a grain box or boxes. The drill is towed through the field by a tractor. The supporting frame maybe provided with means for receiving a three-point hitch or a drawbar hitch.
The grain box is mounted to a transverse support frame. Very wide drills maybe provided with a one or more grain boxes. For long grain boxes a flexible joint is formed between two box segments. This flexible joint allows for movement between the grain box and the supporting frame as the supporting frame flexes during field operations.